1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a zoom lens which has a high zoom ratio, a reduced total overall length, and a high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
To obtain small camera modules which provide a high quality image over a large object distance range, a zoom lens having a high zoom ratio, a short total overall length, and a high resolution is desired.